Afortunadamente no eres tu
by Mila Itherin
Summary: "Jamás encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y te valore como yo lo hago. Nunca serás feliz porque nadie te hará más feliz que yo" - Claro que encontraré a alguien que me quiera y me valore por lo que soy. Y no tienes ni idea cuanto me hace feliz. Que afortunadamente ese alguien no eres tú.


_Y bueno, regresa Mila con otra loca historia (que acá entre nos esta basada en un caso de la vida real)_

 _y si es cierto que hay historias que no he continuado y pido perdón pero así somos los que escribimos y leemos, nunca tenemos tiempo de nada y tenemos ataques de inspiración. Más de una se sentirá identificada con esta historia, así como yo lo hice. Espero la disfruten !besos!_

* * *

 **Afortunadamente no eres tú**

Y todo comenzó como un juego, un simple, vacío y sin sentido juego o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Él por su parte no daba muestras de lo contrario, él era frío, distante y en ocasiones inexpresivo. Ella no comprendía el por qué había permitido aquello, siendo una chica tan inteligente, centrada y decidida. Cada paso que ella daba había sido planeado con anterioridad evaluando todos los aspectos negativos, positivos y posibles consecuencias, pero él había roto completamente aquel esquema.

Él se comportaba ante los demás como normalmente lo hacía, a ella le costaba hasta respirar estando en su presencia, era como si le pesara aquella indiferencia. Por eso y a pesar de lo mucho que él le atraía ella había decidido ponerle punto final a un juego que nunca debió iniciar, un juego que estaba fuera de lugar y que de seguir así lastimaría a más de uno.

Cualquiera que la viese caminar de esa forma diría que iba huyendo del mismísimo Voldemort, pero no podía hacerlo. Voldemort había sido derrotado por el famoso Harry Potter y ahora las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, tenía innumerables puertas abiertas a su disposición, reconocimientos por doquier y ni hablar del status social que había adquirido. Pero esa no era la razón de su afán al caminar, la razón tenía nombre y apellido y unos hipnotizantes ojos grises. Tomar la decisión de hablar con él le había costado horas de sueño, conversaciones interminables con sus mejores amigos y más de un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con no irse más. Pero después de intentar alejarse por todos los medios y de no obtener ningún resultado, aquel era el último paso definitivo que debía dar para dejar todo claro.

Después de recorrer por casi todos los pasillos del colegio, por fin lo había encontrado, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era obvio que siempre se sentaba con sus dos mejores amigos Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott en el patio empedrado. Con paso firme y sin importarle las murmuraciones que pululaban a su alrededor, Hermione se acercó al lugar donde él yacía sentado y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y lo obtuvo pues él dirigió su mirada a ella, sin embargo no pronunció palabra alguna, al parecer esperaba saber qué deseaba ella.

\- Draco – habló ella con decisión – Tenemos que hablar – Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramática, tal vez y solo tal vez debía dejar las cosas así, se sentía ridícula hablándole así delante de sus amigos, pero aquella era la única salida que le quedaba. Esperando su reacción Hermione tomó el aire suficiente para que sus pulmones continuaran con su labor sin fallar. Él se acomodó en donde estaba sentado, levantó su vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos y con un leve movimiento de manos sus amigos entendieron la situación y se marcharon sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él sin rastro de preocupación en su voz. Ella tragó con dificultad y armándose de valor se sentó a su lado.

\- Si ocurre algo… - contestó ella dejando su respuesta inconclusa. Draco levantó una ceja visiblemente confundido, pues no entendía el motivo de su presencia allí. Lo cierto era que hacía más de un mes que él mantenía una especie de aventura romántica con la castaña, pero nada serio obviamente, sus encuentros se limitaban a sus salidas a Hogsmeade y uno que otro encuentro por los pasillos oscuros y vacíos de Hogwarts. Nunca habían dado muestras de afecto delante de nadie más y pocos eran los enterados del juego que mantenían, entre ellos Theodore, Blaise, Potter y la chica Weasley que era la mejor amiga de ella.

\- Te puedes explicar, no te estoy entendiendo – Dijo él confuso. Ella revolvía sus manos nerviosa pero se obligó a calmarse, debía estar tranquila para decirle todo lo que deseaba.

\- Esto no está bien – dijo Hermione con cara de aflicción

\- ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? – dijo él cada vez más consternado ante el balbuceo de ella.

\- ¡Esto! – Gritó ella exaltándose de repente – Este juego no está bien

\- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar él

\- Porque yo no soy así, porque siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Siento que estoy actuando como alguien que no soy yo – respondió Hermione cabizbaja

\- Entonces, ¿No quieres seguir jugando? – Su cinismo le aterraba. Por algo ella estaba dándole la cara para hablar con él, para acabar con todo. Era doloroso saber que para él siempre había significado algo de un momento, aunque no podía culparlo ella sentía lo mismo. Desde que aquella extraña y mal llamada "relación" había empezado, ella siempre había sido consciente que él no tenía exactamente las mejores intenciones, por eso se había obligado a no esperar nada de él, más que las pocas caricias y momentos fogosos que habían vivido. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser un golpe fuerte para su autoestima aun lastimada por su relación anterior que nada bueno le había dejado. Precisamente él había aparecido justo en un momento de extrema susceptibilidad, ella acababa de terminar su tormentosa relación con Ron Weasley, se sentía triste, sola y con una autoestima que se encontraba más abajo del suelo. Y entonces en aquel paseo a Hogsmeade en donde solo habían ido los estudiantes de séptimo año a celebrar una de las tantas fiestas en honor a Harry Potter, sucedió. Nunca supo si fue el alcohol que él había tomado o los coqueteos que discretamente ella le había hecho, pero en aquella fiesta se habían dado su primer beso… el comienzo de todo, a partir de allí todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Hermione suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, sabía que tratar con él era bastante difícil. Su personalidad era compleja, Draco no era la clase de hombres que se contentaban con cualquier cosa y ella había aprendido en poco tiempo a identificar aquellos momentos en los cuales él era intratable y aquel estaba por convertirse en uno de esos. Tal vez debió seguirle el consejo que le había dado Theodore Nott "Granger, si en realidad deseas terminar ese juego estúpido que mantienes con Malfoy, simplemente aléjate de él. Pero escúchame bien, nunca, jamás intentes hablar con él acerca de eso, porque te va a ir mal".

\- Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí – se animó a responder Hermione

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no eres tú? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero se obligó a contestarla para que no se presentaran malentendidos

\- Lo que quiero decirte es que yo no soy una persona a la que le gusta jugar con los demás. No me gusta estar por ratos con alguien, no soy un juguete de nadie – Su respuesta fue sincera, sin embargo no midió el efecto que esto tendría en él. Draco se levantó precipitadamente y sin mucho cuidado tomó a Hermione del brazo haciendo que ella se pusiera en pie bruscamente.

\- ¿Acaso te he tratado como un juguete? ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? Si en realidad piensas eso es porque tienes realmente un mal concepto de mí. – replicó Draco enojado

\- ¡No he dicho que tú lo hayas hecho! - contratacó Hermione dolida por la actitud que él había tomado. – Entiende, yo soy muy complicada. No está en mi personalidad el tener algo tan libre, no creo estar lista para eso.

\- En realidad no entiendo porque te complicas tanto. Si estuvieras con varios, te daría la razón, pero solo estás conmigo ¿no? – Ella arrugó su frente, si bien era cierto que solo estaba con él no se sentía bien con lo que hacía. Había llegado la hora de ponerle un punto final y ella lo sabía.

\- Es cierto que solo estoy contigo, pero no está bien hacer las cosas así. – Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Escucha Draco, yo soy una chica demasiado sensible aunque a veces no lo demuestre y por esa razón tiendo a encariñarme demasiado con las personas. Cuando esas personas se van de mi vida, dejan un vacío que difícilmente puedo llenar y eso me hace sentir triste. Mejor terminar todo antes de que yo involucre al corazón en todo esto. – El rostro de Draco se descompuso en una mueca extraña y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar dijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de involucrar el corazón? Que está ocurriendo que no me he dado cuenta – Esta vez fue Hermione quien abrió sus ojos de par en par

\- ¡No estoy enamorada de ti, si es lo que deseas saber! Es solo que no quiero dañar nuestra amistad, nos costó demasiado llevarnos por así decirlo bien y me dolería demasiado el perder tu amistad. – dijo ella sinceramente. Draco acarició sutilmente su mejilla y como nunca lo había hecho le susurró dulcemente

\- Yo nunca me voy a ir de tu vida... siempre te querré como una amiga – Otro golpe bajo para la autoestima de Hermione. Habían compartido más que simples besos y él le decía eso, entonces ella hizo lo más lógico, devolverle la frase.

\- Yo también te quiero como mi amigo. Pero por mi bien es mejor dejar las cosas así. – la decisión plasmada en cada palabra hizo que Draco se estremeciera, con renuencia se separó de ella y dándole la espalda le dijo

\- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será. – y diciendo esto se marchó dejando a Hermione sola y confundida. Acaso aquel hombre no había acabado de prometerle que nunca se iría de su vida, que pasara lo que pasara no cambiaría con ella, que siempre serian amigos.

Y entonces ella llegó a una gran conclusión a la que alguien había llegado hace mucho tiempo "Todos los hombres son iguales, están cortados con la misma tijera". Esa era la frase que Ginny le repetía a diario cada vez que tenía una pelea tonta con Harry y no fue hasta que Ron rompió su corazón y luego Draco que entendió aquella frase.

Los siguientes días a lo ocurrido el comportamiento de él fue bastante infantil, no le dirigía la palabra, ni una mirada y trataba de evitar los lugares que ella frecuentaba y aunque a decir verdad la situación a ella le dolía inmensamente en un principio, luego comprendió que no era culpable de nada, que lo único que ella había hecho fue ser sincera al decir lo que sentía. Aun recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ron cuando terminó con él.

 _"_ _Jamás encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y te valore como yo lo hago. Nunca serás feliz porque nadie te hará más feliz que yo"_

En aquel momento de euforia ella solo había sido capaz de llorar como una niña pequeña en los brazos de Ginny quien trataba de consolarla. Pero ahora después de todo lo que había vivido y aprendido estaba completamente segura de darle una respuesta a Ron e inclusive a Draco.

\- Claro que encontraré a alguien que me quiera y me valore por lo que soy. Alguien que no pretenda cambiar mi personalidad, alguien que entienda mi punto de vista y lo respete, alguien que se enamore hasta de mis defectos, que me ayude a pulir mis virtudes, que se preocupe y se desviva por mí, que me enseñe a aprender de mis errores. Una persona que me haga temblar con su sola presencia, que me ponga nerviosa con una sola mirada suya, que sea dulce y tierno y no se avergüence de mostrarme ante sus amigos ni ante el mundo. Alguien que se entregue a mí en la misma proporción en la que yo me entregue a él. Y ese alguien llegará a su tiempo y me hará inmensamente feliz. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro Draco, no tienes ni idea cuanto me hace feliz Ron. Que afortunadamente ese alguien no eres tú y mucho menos tú.

FIN


End file.
